Overdose
by rainingcolors
Summary: New transfer student Cloud Strife joins the rank of Shinra High in Midgar as a perfectly normal boy and normal background from Nibelheim. Unfortunately for him, everyone who seems to be attending Shinra seems more, and more of a nutcase as time goes by.


**13/07/01 Author's Note: Um, so no excuse for my absence as a writer, purely me and my laziness holding me back from ever uploading. I'm not happy with the current situation the story is in (i know, i uploaded only 1 chapter-_-) and will be editing this story in a more mature standpoint. Looking back on this starting point, I've realized how immature this story started out with its shaky conversation snip-its and grammatical errors. This chapter will be updated sometime this summer(schools shi**y_) so I hope you can will yourself to re-read this chapter and look forward to this story and its progress in the future, thank you for the support guys (I really appreciate all the feedback I get, for reals~ =^o^=)**

* * *

"Sweetie dear, could you speed it up a little, we might be late," a soft female voice called while knocking on the bathroom door.

"Mm.. ugh most..ugh...cumming!" a muffled voice heard.

"...CLOUD! What in Gaia's name are you doing in there!?" the soft melodic voice now became a high pitched screech.

-sound of faucet running-

"Shiva! He's trying to wash away the evidence of...and he thinks I DIDN'T just hear him...Oh, my sweet innocent little boy, how could he..the indecency..to become tainted so..-sob-..I blame this on Television! How dare it corrupt my pumpkin, I must make sure he doesn't have one at his new dorm he is staying at in Shinra..and sue th-" before Narsha's hysterical thoughts about her son got out of hand, the door flew open, and a now cheery boy bounced out.

"Cloud! What, why..what were you doing in there! And don't lie to me young man, I heard you!" Cloud's mother practically screamed it in his ear.

Cloud jumped a good feet high, surprised at hearing his mother's tone of voice like that.  
"...Um, I was brushing my teeth," he said with a half confused half bewildered expression on his face.

"I will NOT tolerate lying in this house, now tell me the truth _Spikes_!"  
She was serious, his mother only called him "Spikes" when she was being_ extreamly _serious.

Cloud flinched, 'What is she talking about, did I do something wrong?' he thought to himself now frowning.  
"But mom, what did i do wro-" he was cut off by his mother.

"You..You were...I...I heard you-!" she spit out, a light tint blush creeping to her cheeks at her own words.

Cloud, jaw agape and eyes rounded in both embarrassment and shock could only gape as his mother.

Cue pregnant silence

The words now sinking in Cloud's dense head, his heart was now pumping blood into his face in a most unflattering way.

With his brain finally up and working again, save the slight twitch of his eye, Cloud yelled out, "MOM! How did you even come up with that idea! Like I said, I was just brushing my teeth, and the things you heard-...I-I was brushing my teeth when I said, 'I'm almost done, I'm coming out soon!' he finished while gasping for air, still blushing madly.

Cloud was staring intently at a speck on the carpet, quite discretely away from his mother's gaze.

"...Oh...well, my bad..." she stumbled with her words, not quite impressed with what her son had said.

-silence- ..again..

"Heh..Hehehehe... Ahahahahahahahah...!

There was full out hysterical laughter now from Cloud, with Cloud rolling on the floor clutching his sides making unattractive faces as the snot and tears ran down his face.

It occurred to Cloud's mother that her son was indeed a special snowflake.

With a bout full of giggles and snot wiped away, it was only then that it dawned on Cloud that he was running late.

"Oh crap, I'm running late," Cloud suddenly realized as his giggle fit started to die down.

His mother, who was still not free from the giggle's power managed to be a bit more articulate

"Oh poo-shoo, you're going to be_ fine _sweetie, I doubt those professors could scold someone so gosh darn cute," all the while pinching Cloud's cheek and ruffling his Chocobo hair.

"Mom! _Please_ stop," he said with an anguished moan while rolling his eyes.

"Awww~ My Cloudy is still so cute," she said with happy wrinkled eyes squishing her little Cloudy in a bear hug and pecking all over his face like a mother-hen.

"Mom~~~!" Cloud wined as she was pecking him with little kisses, "I'm not a kid anymore, stop that!"

"Hmph, you'll always be my chocobo baby! Forever!" she said while attempting to squeeze him even more so. On a more serious note though-  
"Oh, thats right, you have to leave for now don't you? Well, since your staying in the dorms, and this'll be the last time I see you till its break..." she pulled away, went in the kitchen and came back with a white envelope in her hand.

"Here, open it when you get to Shinra, kay hon?" she kissed him one last time on the forehead, and pulled away, but not before whispering in his ear, "l'll always love ya sweetie, come back whenever you feel like, call me bout your all your hormonal teenage problems, and be sure to write back okay?"

"Sure mom, won't forget" giving her a light squeeze and peck on the cheek as he did so.

"Well, then get your be-hind to that train before you get stuck with me forever!" pushing him a little towards the door.

"Kay, see ya mom, love you!" he waved while running to the door with his carry-on that he didn't already send to the dorms.

...'Hmm," she thought, 'Cloud was not one to multi-task,' she glimpsed her son's waving hand get stuck in a wired fence, tripping over himself, only to get back up to run and slam slam his face right in a stop sign.

She raised her hand to cover the left side of her face while shaking her head. This was going to be a rough year for her boy, she just knew it.

-If only she knew how right she was.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_**  
Thank you for the people who took the time to read this far. Sorry its so short, but that's because its just starting off the story. Don't forget to review either! Put it on your fave's, alert, or whatever you want, thanks!**


End file.
